<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green sail by itsd33tho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502062">green sail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho'>itsd33tho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT ONLY FOR THIS FIC DAMMIT, Cute, Darkness, F/M, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, Past Relationship(s), Sadness, Sunlight, ill update the tags as i go, im thinking maria or something, lack of punctuation is a thing, main character will have a name at some point, my character doesnt have a name, this is a weird little thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a green sail on the horizon. a beautiful sight. but a terrible one all the same. a beautiful, terrible sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1- broken pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had written this in my post-it notes on my laptop. I was thinking very deeply about how someone like me would react to having their heart broken. I'm kind of shy and it takes me a while to fully love someone (which is why I broke up with my last boyfriend when he told me he loved me about 3 weeks into our relationship... it was a yikes from me because I just don't love like that, it takes time for me to determine if someone is good for me and if I truly love them. I did not love him. I believe in love at first sight, yes, but I did not feel that for him. Especially not at 3 weeks.). I don't think there's anything wrong with the way I determine my feelings but it can be complicated. Because when I do love, I love hard. So I figured I would try and picture would that would look and feel like for me. </p><p>It became a story (for some reason I thought of a boy with dark, curly hair and green eyes. Timothée Chalamet if I'm being specific.). It's not incredibly detailed in the whys and whens but it is descriptive in a way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>june 20 (<em>present)</em></p><p>she couldn't stay in the darkness anymore</p><p>she wanted to see the sun</p><p>feel its warmth as it sat in the sky</p><p>though the thought of being alone under that powerful gaze</p><p>
  <em>without him</em>
</p><p>ripped through her viciously</p><p>leaving her shuddering and cold in her bed</p><p>she gathered her broken pieces</p><p>holding them in her arms</p><p>the jagged edges tore at her</p><p>but she knew</p><p>she <em>hoped</em></p><p>that the pain was necessary</p><p>for her to heal</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part 2 - the great star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the water sparkled<br/>dancing under the great star's face<br/>everything<br/>every creature delighted under it<br/>and she found she wanted to as well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly longer. This second part follows the immediately after the first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>june 20 (<em>present</em>)</p><p><br/>she edged towards her balcony doors</p><p>frightened but determined</p><p>she was finally in front of them</p><p>she stood there for a moment her fingers intertwined with her own</p><p>fingers untangled and reached out</p><p>the light crept over her feet and up her legs</p><p>it traveled to her belly button before stopping at her collarbones</p><p>her hands were painted in gold as she gazed at them</p><p>she walked forward</p><p>the stone was warm beneath her feet not yet hot as it was still early </p><p>she looked at the island like she was seeing it again for the first time</p><p>the people rising and starting their work day</p><p>the few children screaming and laughing as they dragged their parents and siblings to the shore</p><p>the water sparkled</p><p>dancing under the great star's face</p><p>everything </p><p>every creature delighted under it</p><p>and she found she wanted to as well</p><p>she looked at the horizon and found</p><p>she was uneasy at its emptiness</p><p>but it's lack of green sail did not send her sobbing back into darkness</p><p>she instead turned her face to the light and closed her eyes</p><p>the sun smiled down on her and the wind twirled around her</p><p>she stayed in the sun that day</p><p>though the stone beneath her started to burn her feet</p><p>she did not move until the great star sunk into the great sea</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>